Before you go
by NecroticHate
Summary: The night before fight with Bill. Last chance to settle some unfinished business.


It was a busy day. An insane day. The most insane day in their lives, and everybody knew that the next day would be a million times more insane. It was the day before they would stand up to Bill Cipher.

* * *

The fire cracked dryly, spreading sparks to the night sky, which differed not from the day. Humans, gnomes, manotaurs, multi-bear - they were all sitting around the fire, having their rest after a long and tiring work on the Shacktron. Sweater knitted by Mabel hugged Wendy as warmly and tightly as Pines girl herself would. Despite the circumstances, the evening was good - it felt nice to sit in circle besides the fire, chat lazily, roast the remaining sausages on the flame. But Wendy was actually waiting for the gathering to end, or at least for Dipper to leave. She wanted to talk to him alone.

Finally, the gathering started to dissipate. One by one residents of the Shack excused themselves and went to their respective resting places. Dipper, however, was one of the last to go away. Wendy slipped from the circle of light quietly, and followed Pines, careful not to get too nosy accidentally - she realized that a person needs some time alone before they go to sleep. In a couple of minutes she approached him anyway, finding him sitting on the log not far from the edge of their camp, looking into starless menacingly red sky.

The girl figured he would want some time away from the crowd. Dipper was the type of guy to have thought on everything, and thought are better processed in solitude. That made her wonder if she should disturb his privacy, but Wendy decided that she could have some of his time without hurting his cerebrations. She came closer, making sure that sounding of her boots would worn him of her presence.

"Crazy day, right?" - she asked, sitting beside him.

"I know," - he shrugged. - "Didn't expect our summer here to end like this."

"The summer hasn't ended yet," - Wendy reassured him. - "And you know we're going to make it better."

"Or disappear."

"Dipper, don't say that!" - the elder teenager raised her voice. - "You can't be like this. You can't lose heart now, we still have a fight to win!"

"I know, I'm not despondent, actually," - he replied. - "It's just- tomorrow we're facing Bill Cipher and have to defeat him. I know him too well to take it lightly. But I'll get this through."

"That's what I thought," - Corduroy smiled. - "Wouldn't expect you to be frightened or depressed by apocalypse."

"Really?"

"Yeah, man. After what you've been through, it should be like an everyday routine to you," - she noticed that her friend blushed slightly - "Just wanted to double-check on you, you can be a real worry-wart sometimes. And tonight you need to get a good sleep, so no paranoia until we beat Bill, OK?"

"Deal," - the boy smirked.

"Fine, then," - Wendy put a hand on Dipper's shoulder and turned him to her. - "There's something else I wanted to do," - she said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips.

The world stopped around them. The world vanished. The air disappeared, and they had nothing to breath. Sounds muted, save for the agitated beating of their hearts. They had to close their eyes, as their vision was too clouded anyway. There was nothing else they ever wanted, there was nothing else they ever needed. All that was left were Wendy and Dipper, and the sensations of their lips touching. And it was all that mattered.

The kiss went on, and they both forgot that there was time when they were not kissing. All their past lives seemed like preparations for this. Their future, the trials and horrors of the upcoming day, all their worries, hopes, fears, expectations dispersed, leaving behind only a strange feeling of freedom and liberation. It happened. The rest was insignificant.

When the girl parted from him, she found herself confused. She thought that she was doing it just for Dipper, to show him her appreciation, her approval, her respect for him. What was it for her, to kiss a twelve-years-old boy? Apparently, it wasn't that simple. Maybe, it's because Dipper Pines wasn't just any twelve-years-old boy for her. She realized that her own emotions were more complicated, but what exactly did she feel, she was yet to sort out.

"Alright, Dip, this is it," - she said, slightly out of breath. - "This is my good luck kiss for you."

"Wendy," - he said solemnly. - "It was good. It was the best feeling in my life. But why did you do this?"

"Couldn't have let you go there without doing it first," - she explained, smiling lightly. Her confidence, shattered by unexpected emotions brought to her by the kiss, slowly returned to her.

"It's not the first time you do this, right?" - he murmured, mostly to himself, but she heard. Wendy's smile faded as she felt upset - why would he say something like that at this moment, couldn't he just cherish the moment? But she smiled again not before long.

"No, but I couldn't have let myself go there without doing it with you first."

A moment of silence was shared between them.

"Whatever you mean by this," - Dipper said finally. - "I'd like you to know that no matter what happens tomorrow, I will forever be happy that I know you and proud that I am your friend."

"Just my words, dude," - the ginger said softly. They were quiet again for some time, and between them was not an awkward silence of two people who do not know what to say, but a contented silence of two people who know they do not have to say anything.

Finally, tapping the beak oh his hat, Wendy stood up and walked away slowly.

"Goodnight. Try to get some sleep." - she suppressed the urge to say 'for me'. What wouldn't he do for her? What right did she have to ask him to do anything for her?

"Night, Wendy," - he answered simply. - "You too."

* * *

The next day was even crazier than anyone could have thought, even though the prepared for the worst. The Shacktron steadily paced towards the Fearamid, and the fight with Bill Cipher's minions was imminent, and maybe even the fight with Bill himself would follow it. The mortals were heading out to battle and omnipotent and omniscient dream god. It was as daring and reckless as it sounded, and no sane person would ever do anything like this - but what else could they do?

* * *

 **This tiny thing crossed my mind, and I wrote it. Please read, and review if you are interested.**

 **New Wendip Week starts in nine days, but, as much as I hate to admit, looks like I'll miss it. Appears that I'll be AFK for a couple of weeks, and, more importantly, I don't have a slightest idea on what to write. If at some point in time I actually manage to write it, I'll post as soon as possible. Stay weird, folks**


End file.
